In recent years, a portable communication apparatus has been developed and productized in accordance with development of an information communication technology. However, in many cases, such a portable communication apparatus performs wireless communication that is in the risk of, for example, interception of communication. Therefore, it has been increasingly required to ensure security of communication in accordance with spread of portable communication apparatuses.
In response to this, for example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a communication apparatus that automatically establishes communication connection using authentication with an electronic device serving as a communication partner, generates a passkey such as a character string to be shared with the electronic device, and communicates with the electronic device by using the passkey.